The Time We First Met
by Mike Pie
Summary: (Before the events of the movie) Fantastic Fox is a whack bat player nearing the end of his school term when he meets a peculiar rat and a beautiful fox that change the path his life was heading in.
1. Chapter 1: One Fateful Game

It was the bottom of the ninth. Our team was losing by four score downs. A young Fox walked up to the plate. His smirk showed confidence as he carried the whack bat over his shoulder. This Fox was me, Fantastic Frank Fox. I lined myself up with the plate and raised the whack bat over my head in preparation.

Across from me was a large rat. He was carrying a pinecone in one hand. With the other he snapped his fingers, it was his signature. Afterward, he pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it. The tensions rose. I could almost feel the anticipation of the twig runners.

I stared intently at this rat. He stared back, but his stare was blank. It was almost intimidating, almost. I was able to shake it off, being one of the best whack bat players that my school had ever seen was a big responsibility. I couldn't falter.

The rat raised his match to the pinecone and used it's flame to lite the pinecone. He looked at me menacingly. Silence overtook the players and the crowd. The rat then put the match out on his own tongue. He exhaled, breathing out residual smoke from the match. He winded up his arm for a throw and let the pinecone loose.

My anticipation rose as the pinecone flew towards me. Everything started moving slowly. I raised the whack bat slightly. Then at just the right moment swung the bat in a slightly upward motion. The pinecone went flying, just over the head of this rat. I needed to give the pinecone speed, rather than distance so it would be able to burn longer. I began running. The cedar stick was straight passed the pitchers plate. The rat was fast, but I was faster. He lunged at me shortly after my whack bat made contact with the pinecone. I ducked right, evading the rats advance, and then continued running.

I didn't think, I was focused on one thing. After I ducked the cedar stick and touched the far post I began running back. I saw a player place the twig basket onto the cross rock but the rat was waiting for me in front of it. I needed to create an opening. I feigned dodging right. The rat went for it. Once I saw his body move I quickly changed my direction. I ducked and started sliding on the ground. I slid right between the rat's legs and past the cross rock. He didn't have a chance to react. As I slid I raised the whack bat I was still holding and knocked the cedar stick off of the cross rock. It was a successful run.

I knew once I finished that we had won. My run alone would give us the score downs we needed. I stood up, smugly raised the whack bat over my shoulder and walked off the field.


	2. Chapter 2: What Will Come Next?

I walked into the change rooms. I was the first one there. Cheering could be heard the from outside. I had been swarmed on my way here but managed to get here none the less. It had become commonplace for things like that to happen to me. I was used to it.

I opened my locker and started changing my clothes and removing my padding. Another player walked into the room. It was Weasel, he was a twig runner and not a bad one at it.

Weasel said, "You're not even going to look at the final score?" He said this in a slightly sarcastic tone.

I replied also sarcastically, "We won the game, does the score beyond that really matter." I put a hand out towards him. He didn't receive it and crossed his arms. He almost looked mad at me.

"You know Fox, you're too good at this game for your own good" Weasel said. He continued looking straight at me.

I kind of felt on the spot. I said back, "What do you mean by that Weasel?"

Uninspiringly, Weasel just turned so he was no longer facing me, shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

I got him, Weasel tended to spew out meaningful lines but not have any real idea what meaning they were supposed to have. Weasel went to his locker as more players started entering the change room.

I finished changing and walked up to Weasel. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Weasel you're a good player too. One of the best twig runners I have had the privilege of being teamed with. You may even be able to go pro..."

Weasel stopped me by saying "If anyone should be going pro it's you. Besides, I already plan on taking real estate in my college year." I was surprised by this. I thought myself a good judge of character. I saw Weasel as being more of the athletic type. I would never have guessed that he wanted to be a realtor. Weasel continued saying "Why aren't you going pro?"

There was a long pause. I had never thought about it. I always assumed that I didn't want to go into pro whack bat but I didn't have a reason why. I tried diverting the question, "So you already have plans for college. When is your term up?" Since all animals had differing life spans they all stayed in school for different lengths of time. Which also meant that they finished school at different times as well.

Weasel replied, "I'll be out of here by the end of May." It was currently mid-April on the human calendar.

"Really, that soon." I was genuinely surprised by this.

"How about you Fox?"

"What?"

"How long are you going to be in school for?"

I knew what his game was but I played along. "I still have one fox year after this one. I'll be leaving by the end of August."

Weasel quickly replied with his words of 'wisdom', "You really should start thinking about what you plan on doing with your life. If you don't have a clear goal you may..." Then a specific player entered the room.

"Raccoon, how's my favourite grabber doing, " I said interrupting the weasel's words. Weasel shook his head. It didn't phase me, my attention was on a new animal.

Raccoon was a much younger animal. He only stood about two-thirds my high. I walked up to him ignoring Weasel entirely now. "I here, you're the next player who is expected to win the MVP trophy once I leave."

Raccoon was a little shy and just gave a quick response to my statement. "It would be an honor." I figured now was a good time to leave. I just wanted to do one more thing.

"Raccoon, you're probably one of the best grabbers I've ever seen. You played amazing today." I then turned to the room full of animals and, while standing next to Racoon, said "Excuse me, I have something to say. First, I want to say that I am very proud of everyone on this team. Now some of you may know this but this is actually my last full half year season that I will be playing in. I don't think I could be leaving this team in more capable hands. That being said I want to bring some attention to a little raccoon. A raccoon who is probably the best grabber I have ever seen. Not only that, this raccoon is also the most well-rounded player as well. He could easily play any position on the field with ease. I think we all owe him a little respect and recognition." I push the shy raccoon into the now crowded change room. Animals started clapping and many walked up to Raccoon and patted him on the back or shook his hand.

Pour Racoon but he is a good player and I thought he deserved recognition for it. That's what I would want. Noticing that most players were distracted by this I decided to use this opportunity to slip out of the room. That was my plan the whole time anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rat I Remember

I walked out towards the whack bat field. I wouldn't show it but Weasel's words had affected me. It was true, I didn't know what I planned on doing with my life. I looked over the, mostly empty, field and thought.

It wasn't long before I noticed. The rat who was pitching against me was sitting alone in the field. I wanted to get this idea Weasel had put into my head out and this rat may be a good distraction.

I walked up to the rat and said, "So, why are you sitting here all alone? Do you not have anywhere to be." I always found you made more progress with a question when you gave the questioned party a possible answer.

The rat slowly turned his head towards me. "I'm waiting for someone" His voice was slow and deep. He had that same stare he had given me during the game. It was still a little unsettling. He also seemed to have a slight southern accent. There was something enticing about this animals character.

I tried starting a conversation, "You're a good centre tagger and you have a good pitch..."

He interrupted me, "You aren't so bad yourself, partner. What's your name?" My words of praise didn't seem to phase him. He seemed to be very apathetic about his skill.

I answered his question, "I'm Fantastic Fox. I..."

He interrupted me again, "Fantastic huh. That is a fitting name."

I decided to try a different approach, "And you, what is your name?"

He replied, "Me, you can just call Rat."

Questions seemed to work. I asked another, "Okay Rat, and how long have you been playing whack bat?"

Rat answered, "I've been playing whack bat for 'bout six human months."

"Realy, that's it. You're pretty good at it considering..."

"And yourself?"

"Me, I've been playing for nearly three human years."

"Well it shows Fantastic Fox"

"Please, just call me Fox." No one ever called me Fantastic.

"Very well Fox."

"I haven't seen you playing before. Are you from across the river?"

"Yes, I was. The rat population was being killed off over there by those humans. Got my mother. We were forced to move." He cut me off constantly but he was allowed to embellish. Either way, I was not expecting him to come forward with this kind of information. I didn't want to linger on this topic. It could have become uncomfortable for Rat.

I remembered my current situation and decided to use it. "What are your plans for after school?"

Rat looked at me, this time with more intrigue than before. Maybe I would finally get some useful information from him. Rat replied, "I don't know." Nevermind, just another shoddy answer. At least this was something that we had in common. I found myself intrigued by Rat, the more I talked to him. Like a locked box. You want to open it, just to find out what is inside.

There was a small pause before rat continued on his own, "That is something I should think about. I'll be out of school by the end of the human year."

I want to keep him talking, "You're only going to be in school for one human year?"

"Rats don't live as long as foxes. So I don't stay in school as long." I prepared to ask a follow-up question when something caught Rat's eye. He turned his head away from me and stared into the distance. "She's here." He said.

I turned to see what Rat was looking at. Then I saw her. A beautiful fox was walking towards us. She had orange fur that matched the colours of the now setting sun. Her eyes were blue and her face had soft curves. She was wearing a low cut shirt, for the time, and short shorts.

As she walked closer I turned towards her and put out my hand, "Hello there." I said.

Rat stood up and intercepted my handshake. "Not so fast." This new fox walks up to Rat and Rat receives her by putting his arm over her shoulders. Rat turns to me again "Well since you're here, Fox this is Felicity Silverfox. My Girlfriend."

This was a lot to take in. Why would this fox be with Rat? And in a relationship with him, no less. She also seemed like the kind of fox I wouldn't mind getting into a relationship with. I needed to appear as though I wasn't interested in her, but still get as much information as I could. "Silverfox? You don't look like a Silverfox." That's what I decided to go with.

Felicity replied, "My father was a Silverfox but my mother was a Redfox." After she said that she started to look a little nervous. She turned to Rat "Who is this?" Introducing myself, I probably should have started with that.

Rat answered, "This is Fantastic Fox. He is a whack bat player here." Rat is either undermining her or she has no interest in sports, Rat didn't even tell her my position.

I ducked my head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Felicity."

Rat responded with disdain in his tone, "Yes, I'm sure it is." I wasn't trying to take his girl, at least not yet.

Felicity spoke up "What position do you play?" Rat was undermining her.

"I'm a whack batter. I'd have to say Rat has a cuss of a throw." I wanted to keep this going, while also talking about myself as little as possible. To much gloating could have appeared as me coming on too strong.

Felicity was the one to respond, "Yes, I have heard that Rat is an amazing player. I have seen him play a few times." She looked at Rat affectionately. I didn't get it. From what I had seen of Rat there was no reason, I knew of, that this fox would be, quote-un-quote, 'head over heals' for him. I have heard it said, 'love is blind' and maybe it is but maybe it's not.

I continued, "You know Rat, you may be able to win the MVP trophy for the second half of this year. That is if Raccoon doesn't. I'd say he's your biggest contender." I was saying this now for Felicities sake. She appeared to like the praise I was giving Rat.

Felicity replied, "You really think he's that good?"

I was about to speak when Rat said "It's getting late. Felicity we should get going." They both started walking away as Rat said, "Nice to meet you, Fox." He snapped his finger before turning away from me.

Felicity also spoke up "Bye Fantastic." They continued walking.

Did Rat figure out my game? I can't be sure. Rat is such an interesting animal and he seems to have some scars in his past. I didn't talk to Felicity as long but I wanted to find out why she was with Rat. I didn't know as much about these two as I wanted to but I did know this. I now had two reasons to follow them.


	4. Chapter 4: First Night on this Side

This was all new to me. I rummaged through the wheat field with my head ducked below the tall grass. It was difficult to hear, with the loud rustling of the wheat, but I was still able to hear voices. I poked my head over the top of the wheat and looked around. There they were Rat and Felicity, still walking down a path.

I had been following them for some time now. The sun had set and the light was fading. All this time and they still had not noticed me. I saw the two animals suddenly turn off the main path. It looked like they had reached their destination.

I ducked my head again and slowly moved through the wheat. I tried to make as little sound as a could as I moved. The rustling of the wheat was loud to me but I knew they couldn't hear. The wind was blowing the whole wheat field so the whole field was rustling. I was also downwind, I guess that meant that my sent wouldn't carry towards Rat and Felicity. The wind was definitely on my side.

I got close to the edge of the field and then raised my head again. I saw just the flicker of an orange tail in the darkening eve. The tail disappeared down a hole in a small hill. This was the place. I poked my head out of the side of the wheat field. Then I looked in both directions to see if there were any animals nearby. Nothing, the coast was clear. I quickly and quietly walked up to this hill avoiding visibility from the front entrance. Once there, I started searching around the hill for any windows under the grass. I found one on the back side. It was small for a window but still large enough for me to fit through if need be.

I looked inside and saw Rat. There was also another rat there. Likely his father as this other rat looked much older. The two rat's appeared to be talking. Then I saw felicity pass close by the window. She paused and started turning towards it.

I quickly spun away from the window opening and lay on my back on the side of the hill. She almost saw me. My heart was racing and I loved it. I turned my eyes to look back at the window. Then turned my head and slowly moved back into place outside the window. Felicity had left the window and was now talking with the other two on the far side of the room.

I whispered to myself "If only I could hear them. Maybe if I open the window." I looked at the window frame. It was a sliding window which slides up to open. I tried lifting it but was unable to. The window was locked.

I looked at the three animals talking on the far side of the room. "How am I going to do this?" I pulled out a whack bat card from my pocket. It was a card of Julius Grey Fox who was a professional whack bat player for the Valley Dogs. I had actually just taken this card from Racoon earlier today. I'm pretty sure no one noticed. The card wasn't that valuable, but this was a Fox that I looked up to. I stared at the card for a moment, then I got an idea. I quickly pushed the card under the window and slowly slid it sideways. I felt the card hit a latch and then I used it to move the latch out of place.

I tried to open the window again, slowly. It moved up. I opened the window just a small amount and put my ear close to the opening.

"I'm going to start moving my stuff tomorrow" It was felicities voice, much softer than Rat's. "I'd rather not have to travel across the river anytime I want to visit."

"That's why she was at the school today." It was Rat's voice now "Gettin' registers, so she can start going there."

Then a much older voice started talking "If you think it's a good idea. We left for our safety, but you didn't have to follow. Foxes are doing well on that side of the river. I am not sure about this side." This other rat was right, Foxes on this side of the river were scarce. It was because of the farmers and dogs. I did not know what the situation was like on the other side of the river, but here foxes were hunted. Most of my small family had been captured and probably killed. There was only one other family of Red Foxes on this side and that was it.

Felicity spoke again, "I'm sure it will be fine. I've already got a place ready for me tomorrow."

The older rat replied, "If all is well with you. I just hope you made the right choice. I should be going to bed it's getting too late for me" the old rat stood up from his chair and slowly started walking out of the room. "Oh, and yes, Felicity, you can stay the night." He continued walking until he was out of the view of the window.

Felicity watched as the older rat walked out of the room, then turned to Rat. "Do you think it was a bad idea to move here?" She said.

Rat replied, "Felicity, I am pleased that you wanted to move with us. My father is just bein' paranoid. I don't think he knows why you came."

Felicity looked shocked "You didn't tell him?"

Rat answered, "He's old fashioned, he wouldn't understand our relationship." There was a pause between the two.

"Do you understand our relationship?" Felicity said.

Rat replied briefly, "Yes."

"Then I think we should tell him."

"Felicity we will have plenty of time to tell him later. I think we can wait." For two animals in a relationship, they seem very abrasive towards each other. I haven't seen either of them touch the other once. Rat starts walking away then turns back to felicity "I should go to sleep to I need to wake up early tomorrow. I'll see yuh in the mornin'."

Felicity looked at him and said back "Have a good night sleep Rat." Rat walked out of the main room leaving Felicity all by herself. She grabbed a blanket and folded the chair out into a bed. She then lay down with the blanket over her before raising her head and looking at the window.

"Is there a draft?" She stands up again and walks towards the window. I once again moved quickly out of view of the window. It was dark enough outside now that I know see couldn't see me easily. "What kind of animal leaves the windows open on a night like tonight." Her words make me notice the cold temperature and strong winds blowing. It was going to rain, but it wasn't going to just rain a little. It was going to poor.

The sound of a window sliding closed was heard. Felicity continued speaking but her voice was now muffled "I can't believe... They don't even... Maybe I... Tomorrow."

I should run home myself before the rain starts. I leaned down in front of the now closed window. The light in the room was now off and it was difficult to see. I turn and start walking away from the little hill. It was a long walk home.

As a walked I reminisced about this peculiar rat and interesting fox. I have known these two animals for only an hour and I already have so many questions about them. They will both be at school tomorrow so I may be able to get some answers then.


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict of Interest

The next morning for me was rather uneventful. I went to my classes and did the work provided. I did see Felicity in one of the classes with me. But Rat was also there and I didn't want to be imposing. I wanted to talk to Felicity alone.

Once lunch time started I walked out of my class and started looking for Felicity. On my way, I bumped into Weasel. "Just the guy I was looking for," Weasel said.

In response, I said "What is it today weasel. You want to lecture me about my life goals again."

He ignored my statement and replied, "I saw what you did yesterday."

"What are you talking about."

"I saw you take that card from Raccoon yesterday."

When in this kind of situation I knew it was best to give in. The risk wasn't worth the reward. "Oh that. I didn't mean anything by it." Weasel had his serious face on "Look weasel if you want to be the hero, then here." I pulled the whack bat card from my pocket. "You can give it back to him."

Once I gave him the card weasel uttered a thank you then walked away. Weasel was a good animal. He looked after the younger students and helped them out. I didn't want to be on his bad side. Now Rat that was a different story. I didn't know much about him so I didn't know if he was a good or bad animal. I guess I would need to determine that.

I walked down the hall and out of the school building. Then I looked around and saw Felicity. She was sitting under a tree in the yard. Rat was not with her. I carefully walked to the opposite side of the tree Felicity was under. She didn't notice me. I climbed up one branch and moved to the other side of the tree, above her. I then quickly dropped down and grabbed the branch I had been standing on, which left me hanging from that branch.

"Hi, Felicty," I said after I had caught myself.

Felicity was startled but quickly settled down once she saw who it was. "Oh, hello Mr. Fantastic."

I spoke up "Please, call me Fox." I let go of the branch, fell to the ground and sat down beside Felicity.

"Fox? Fox is such a generic name."

"Oh, well then..."

"How about Foxy"

"Foxy? Yeah, I'll accept Foxy." Felicity smiled "You have a nice smile. I don't think I saw you smile once yesterday."

Felicity turned away and continued what she was working on "Oh, huh." That was a very evasive response.

"So what are you working on?" In all this, I had not noted what she had been doing while she was sitting her. In front of her was an easel and canvas with a partly painted picture of the rolling hills that could be seen from where she was sitting. She had a paint brush and a painting palette in her hands.

I waited a moment but she just continued painting and didn't respond. "Landscape painting. It's a very nice picture." My critical mind started analyzing the image. Something wasn't right about it. I looked up. "I think you got the setting wrong. Your pictures sky is dark and stormy, but there isn't a cloud in the sky today."

Felicity continued painting and said, "I always paint thunderstorms in my art."

"Oh, really and why is that?"

"I find that just plain landscapes are boring and life is never truly that peaceful." She looked at me "Do you agree."

I turned my head to see Rat in the distance. "I agree with you about one thing. Life is never peaceful." I then asked Felicity "What do you see in him?"

"Who"

"Rat, what do you see in him? You two are a couple right, so what is it about Rat that you like?"

"Rat? Well, we've known each other for so long. It just kind of happened."

"No Felicity, I don't want to know how you two got together. I want to know why you are together"

"Oh, why. Well..." She continued painting.

I had got her "You don't know do you?"

She lowered her brush and her head "I don't think I do anymore." It sounded like their relationship was very fragile. There was still more to it, though. Why would she follow him all the way over the river given this relationships instability?

Also, despite my best efforts, I was starting to fall for this girl as well. Maybe it was her looks, or her soft voice, or the clothes she wore. Perhaps my feelings were just out of sympathy given her situation. I wanted to believe that but I knew it wasn't true.

I saw Rat walking towards us. He did not look happy, well he never looked happy, but he looked more unhappy than usual. He walked right up to me and said menacingly "I need to talk to you. Privately." I didn't argue. I stood up and walked with Rat, already knowing what he was going to say.

We walked a little way down the field before Rat stopped. "I know what you're trying to do Mr. Fox. Don't think I'm dumb like my father."

Well, he took the bait lets see how far he takes this. "Rat I'm just trying to be friendly. This is a new school for Felicity. She still doesn't know any of the animals here."

"Strange, when I started coming here you didn't even notice me." He was smart for a Rat. Yet he still hasn't given me any indication of his character.

I would have to act more aggressive. "Felicity is a beautiful young fox. You don't expect me to just ignore that."

I didn't see it coming. Rat raised his fist and sent it crashing into the side of my face. The attack floored me. "I wouldn't talk about my girl like that if I were you." Possessive, aggressive, insecure and short tempered; I got what I needed. I had no reason to fight back. I backed off slowly and walked away without saying another word. We were still in view of Felicity when Rat hit me and there was a part of me that realy wanted her to see that.


End file.
